The Wild Thornberrys Movie 2
Tally narrating:' '''My name is Tally and I’m 16 years old just like Eliza and another animals. I’m the invincible cheetah and I can kill deers and poachers and watch how I roar. ''[Tally roars louder at the poachers] Tally narrating: Then I saw someone that’s not over yet. Well, will see it’s someone else. [Tally runs towards to a girl of the poachers and fights with] picks her up, but it was Eliza. So he puts her down Tally: Eliza? Eliza: his head ''How do you know my name? ''[Eliza fights with Tally] Tally: No, Eliza, Eliza. No! her arm down It’s me Tally. Eliza: Tally? Is it really you? Tally: Yeah, it’s really me. Eliza: Oh, I’m so sorry that I didn’t recognize you. Tally: It’s okay. You were just confused. That’s all. Eliza: Hey, is that Sloan? [Sloan sitting alone by himself] Tally: You know, when Sloan is sitting over there, I won’t get kidnapped, but it’s strange. I kind of like that man, because something tells me that Sloan didn’t mean to kidnap every animals. imagines Sloan and Bree met each other Sheeran “The a Team” White lips, pale face''Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men And they say She's in the class a team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upper hand Go mad for a couple grams And we don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland Or sell love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly Fly, fly For angels to fly To fly, to fly Angels to die ''[Tally’s tear leaking with a sad face] Tally: Eliza, we should talk to him. Eliza: Okay. walk towards him Eliza: Sloan? Sloan: Hey, Eliza. Look, I’m sorry I kidnapped Tally. Eliza: It’s okay. You didn’t mean too. We’ll be your friends. Sloan: You will? Thank you. Eliza: So, where’s Bree? Sloan: She’s in my van. She’s sad. Eliza: Well, then let’s go cheer her up. [They walked to Sloan’s van and Bree lays down on the floor] Bree: I just don’t know why that everyone in Africa hates me and Sloan. Sloan: Bree, Eliza and Tally like us. Bree: gasps ''They do?! '''Sloan': Yeah. They forgive us for taking her friend Tally. Bree: Thank you. I am so sorry for taking you away from Eliza. I’m so sorry. Eliza: Come on, guys. Let’s go see my parents. Nigel: Hey, Deborah, is everything okay? Debbie: Yes, Dad. I’m okay. Come on, Donnie. Donnie: Okay. Marianne: Hey, Nigel, where’s Eliza? She should have been here before sunset. Nigel: Oh, There she is. With Tally, Sloan and Bree?! Marianne: Eliza, stay away from them. They’re enemies. Eliza: Do they look like enemies to you? I don’t think so. Nigel: Sweetheart, listen to your mother. Eliza: Dad, I’m 16 years old. I can’t listen her. Sloan: Mrs. Thornberry, we’re not gonna stole any kind of animal. Marianne: I don’t believe you. Now, leave. Sloan: Sorry, Eliza. We have to leave. It’s okay. We’ll be fine. walk back to their van Marianne: You too, Tally, leave. Tally: But, my family died. Marianne: Who killed your family? Tally: The poachers. Marianne: gasps ''You mean Sloan and Bree? '''Tally': No, the other poachers. Marianne: Okay. You can stay. It’s getting late. We should get some sleep. Eliza: Yeah, I’m tired. Tally: Me too. Marianne: Well, then good night. Eliza: Night, mom, night, dad. Nigel: Night, my poppet. Eliza: There’s plenty of room for me and Darwin. Tally: Okay. Darwin: Hey, guys. Eliza: Hey, Darwin. got in to the tent Darwin: Night, guys. Eliza: Night, Darwin. [Tally is having nightmare about saving Eliza from Sloan and'' Bree]'' Eliza: in the cage ''TALLY! TALLY, HELP US. '''Tally': ELIZA! cackling Eliza: Hang on! I’ll get you out. Watch this. [Tally’s paws grows medium and rips it] Tally: Run! Sloan: NO!! to fall growls at Sloan Sloan: Nice try, Tally. his face yelps and wakes up Darwin: Tally, you are right? Tally: I just had a nightmare. I was trying to save you guys and Sloan scratch my face, but it was not real, because he’s a nice man. Marianne: Eliza, me and your dad were thinking about what you said and we’re sorry. Eliza: Apology accepted. Nigel: You can get along with Sloan and Bree. Eliza: They’re gone. van disappears Nigel: What do we do? Debbie: I know. If we see there’s an emergency, we’ll tell them to come back. Marianne: Good idea. Donnie: I agree with you. trumpeting Tally: The elephants. You guys go in the van and come with me. away Eliza: Okay. [They ran to the van and follows Tally] [They stopped the van and see the elephants walking towards to the'' electric fence] '''Tally': Look! Darwin: They’re going to that electric fence. Marianne: Not again. Nigel: I know. Debbie: We gotta warn Sloan and Bree. Tally: Got it. Come with me. SLOAN! away of Sloan Sloan: Bree, I can’t believe Marianne tells us to go away. Bree: Tell me about it. Marianne: Sloan, Bree, we just saw lots of elephants. Nigel & Marianne: And they’re walking towards the electric fence. Sloan: We must save them. Eliza: Well, hold on. Let’s have initiation. having initiation Nigel: You are ready. and walks around ''Nice. ''sitting on the rock ''Very nice. You have a nice British accent. What is your destiny? '''Sloan': I will save your life, saving the animals in timbo valley. Nigel: Yes. What do we save? Sloan: The elephants. Nigel: AND WHAT DO WE DO?! Sloan: We must stop them! [cheering [They went into van and follows Tally] the van Eliza: Look. Tally: We’ve gotta follow them and tells them to stop. ran [The Barenaked “One Little Slip plays] [Chattering to stop the elephants] It was a recipe for disaster A four course meal of no siree It seemed that happily ever after Was happy everyone was after me It was a cup of good intentions A tablespoon of one big mess A dash of overreaction I assume you know the rest One little slip, One little slip It was a fusion of confusion With a few confounding things ''Sloan:'' There’s a jungle obstacle course. obstacle course ''Eliza:'' Well, I guess we should keep trying. [runs towards the obstacle course] I guess I probably took the wrong direction Well I admit I might have missed a sign or two Took a right turn at confusion A left when I shoulda gone straight on through I ran ahead with my assumptions We all know what that can do [Sloan and Eliza jumps over of the big barwood] One little slip, One little slip It was a fusion of confusion With a few confounding things I get the feeling in this town I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around But they'll forget about the sky When they all realize guy's about to try to learn to fly or hit the ground '' It was a cup of good intentions A tablespoon of one big mess A dash of over reaction I assume you know the rest'' [Eliza throws a tree wood at the electric fence and a tree wood gets shocked] One little slip, One little slip It was a humble little stumble With a big ungraceful… stops One little slip, One little slip It was a fusion of confusion With a few confounding things walks back Eliza: Darwin and Tally, WE DID IT! Darwin & Tally: We know. and whooping approaching Sloan: his hand towards Eliza ''Grab on. ''[Eliza grabs his hand and Sloan pulls them up on the helicopter] Sloan: Eliza, that was so awesome. Eliza: I know. Let’s go home. reunion Marianne: I’m so proud of you, Eliza. Eliza: Thanks. Tally: Well, Eliza, I guess this is a happy ending. [Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley “Feels Like Home”] Learning how to smile again Free to show my heart Knowing I can face the things That used to seem too hard I look inside your eyes and see A different part of me What I didn’t know I want in life You're everything I need So many things I've been missin' not watchin' but, that was all in the past Now I realize There’s so much more to learn, I’m ready for the world Not scared of letting go Now I realize There’s so much more to feel And my heart knows it’s real The part of me, so long forgotten, Is calling, and this feels like home Home, home, it feels just like home (Feels just like home) Right from the start, been friends forever But somehow we're meant to be together I feel like you show me How to find my way home Now I realize, feels just like home (Feels just like home) Feels just like home (Feels just like home) Feels like home Now I realize There’s so much more to learn, I’m ready for the world Not scared of letting go Now I realize There’s so much more to feel And my heart knows it’s real The part of me, so long forgotten, Is calling, and this feels like home This feels like home, home, home Feels just like home Feels just like home